A conventional structure of a water dispenser of a drinking fountain includes a dispenser (40) and a valve body (50). A water channel (41) is located at a upper and lower portion of the dispenser (40), and an inlet end (42) is connected to a water source. A valve slot (43) is recessedly formed at one side of the dispenser (40), and two connecting holes (431) are formed at an opening surface of the valve slot (43). The connecting holes (431) are connected with the water channel (41) and the inlet end (42). The valve body (50) is disposed at the valve slot (43) of the dispenser (40), and a lower portion of the valve body (50) protrudingly has two connecting tubes (51) plugged in the connecting holes (431) of the dispenser (40). A press button (52) is protrudingly formed at an upper portion of the valve body (50) to switch one connecting tube with the other. When a user presses the press button (52), the two connecting tubes (51) are connected so that the drinking water flows from the inlet end (42) to the water channel (41) to achieve the goal of providing drinking water.
The conventional water dispenser structure is disadvantageous because the dispenser (40) is made by copper with additional lead for processing and molding, so when the drinking water flows through or stores in the inner tubing of the dispenser (40), it is likely to absorb the lead in the tubing to generate adverse effect on the human body. Also, since it is made mostly of copper, the entire structure may be too heavy. Meanwhile, the cost to manufacture the structure is hard to reduce, as well as the sales price, because the structure uses too much copper.